


Release

by Phase7, PunishedPyotr



Series: Only Ones and Zeros [19]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Attempted oral sex, Erectile Dysfunction, Fighting Kink, M/M, Swordplay, or an AI version of him anyway, unintentional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Well, Liquid reasons, getting up again, energy is energy, and one way to burn energy (even if it’s sexual energy) is to get into a fight. So he sets off into the hallways of Shadow Moses, casually activating Gray Fox’s AI and waiting for them to find one another.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> So eh, another fic where Phase7 makes the art and I make the writing... though if I remember correctly, in this case I did actually ask him outright for a drawing for this fic. 0:^)

Liquid would assume that, since Ocelot is fully aware that sometimes Mantis just _needs_ to go hang out in the network for a while, he’d get to see Mantis more often. Nope. He supposes nowadays it’s less avoiding suspicions and more he has actual work to do, but it still stings. He’s still lonely.

Mantis’ visits have gotten more frequent, he thinks, technically, but it also seems to him that they’re getting shorter and shorter all the time. Like he’s just popping in to say hello and make sure Liquid hasn’t gone _completely_ stir-crazy yet (but, being able to switch between Angola and Shadow Moses helps). Every time he leaves Liquid has to cling to his pride and not beg him to stay.

Every time he comes back Liquid gives up on clinging to his pride and clings to Mantis instead, though. He’s lonely. He’s bored, too, very bored, but mostly he’s just lonely. He hates it when Mantis leaves, his only other source of human interaction is emailing Emmerich, who used to be the only one to respond to him but Liquid’s been deprived of even _that_ lately. For the past two weeks, ever since Mantis switched teams from the Patriots to “Liquid” Ocelot, every attempt to contact Emmerich has just netted Liquid irritable, extremely terse replies with “Are you _kidding_ me?” practically dripping from them.

(Mantis has already figured out that news of Ocelot’s assault on the facility where he/the girl had been kept had gotten out after some fashion, and he told Liquid about it, and they figured that Emmerich and co. were trying to investigate it. So, since Emmerich is under the impression that he was getting emails from the fake Liquid, not the real one, from his perspective he was just being mocked. Understandable but still frustrating.)

Any other source of interaction is limited to the AIs that populate the Shadow Moses VR. Liquid’s not _quite_ desperate enough to reactivate the AI version of himself that he doesn’t get along with, but he’s certainly been spending more and more time with as many Gurlukovich soldiers crammed into the map as he can, plus Gray Fox running around. (Liquid has also not again attempted to duplicate his AI. That didn’t go so well last time.)

Mantis comes back finally only to find Liquid lying in sun in the Angola map, overheated but unable to move on account of being gored by southwestern black rhinoceros - a technically nonlethal wound, so Liquid’s still ‘alive’, but not exactly having a good time. Still, he flashes Mantis a shaky peace sign and grins as he approaches.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to bother the wildlife?” Mantis says dryly, squatting next to Liquid.

“I was getting bored of bothering the Gurlukovich soldiers. Well, bored of Shadow Moses, anyway.”

“You know you can put them here, right? In the Angola map.”

“Oh, I tried, but they don’t interact well with the animals so I stopped doing that.”

“Hmm… suppose their AI isn’t designed for animals, no…”

Liquid grabs Mantis’ wrist, his grin becoming strained. “Fix this, will you?” he says, gesturing to his pulverized abdomen with his other hand.

“One of these days you will really have to figure out how to do this yourself,” Mantis says, resetting Liquid’s injury variables. Liquid sighs in relief, the pain dissipating, his grip on Mantis’ wrist going slack. He still feels way too hot and sweaty, but a moment later their surroundings have changed back to Shadow Moses (specifically one of the living quarters) and its pleasant perfect room temperature.

“There,” Mantis says, setting Liquid on the bed.

“Kiss me,” Liquid says without thinking.

Mantis feels charitable enough today to take off his mask and comply with Liquid’s request; it doesn’t take long before they’re making out and getting handsy; Liquid is fully aware that this won’t end in anything other than frustration for him but still he pulls at Mantis’ clothes and trails his mouth down his body.

“This probably is not a good idea,” Mantis mumbles, tugging on Liquid’s hair.

“Shh.” Liquid kisses his navel.

“I’m afraid I do not have that much to spend with you today, Eli…”

“I’ll make this quick, then.”

…it takes Liquid a full five minutes to admit defeat. His preferred blowjob technique is just letting himself get throatfucked and he can’t do that anymore since whoever programmed this stupid simulation saw fit to give him a very active gag reflex. And he’s grown bored of just kissing and licking even though he successfully got Mantis hard and to point of grinding twitchily against his cheek, a little.

“Sorry,” Liquid says quietly, flushing, using his hands more. “I forgot.”

“Hush, it’s ah- alright…”

At least Liquid still gets his hair pet like this - and he shudders as Mantis dips into his code a bit, stroking through lines and loops and making everything go all sideways. Liquid is very much enjoying himself and thinks Mantis might be getting close when Mantis suddenly stops and sits up.

“Ocelot wants me,” he says, his voice clipped, “I have to go.”

“My god, Mantis, you can’t stay another three minutes just to finish up?”

“If he is pestering me while I’m in the network then it must be important—“

“Mantis, please.”

“I… I’ll be right back, Eli.”

Liquid groans and slumps facedown onto the now-empty bed. Sure, he expected to end that hopelessly wound up and nothing he could do about it - knowing that doesn’t stop him from rubbing himself against the mattress for a few moments — but he can’t even be afforded the small measure of purely psychological satisfaction from getting Mantis off…? It’s like adding insult to injury.

Well, Liquid reasons, getting up again, energy is energy, and one way to burn energy (even if it’s sexual energy) is to get into a fight. So he sets off into the hallways of Shadow Moses, casually activating Gray Fox’s AI and waiting for them to find one another.

In real life, Liquid and Gray Fox had never interacted until Liquid squished him with REX - at the Shadow Moses incident. The damned cyborg ninja had hung around FOXHOUND headquarters for some time before that, though, and had followed FOXHOUND to Alaska — of course, why else would he be there if he hadn’t followed them? He’d never been there before he ‘died’, but FOXHOUND headquarters was an entirely different story. And on top of that, he’d frequently harassed/tried to ambush Liquid because he apparently couldn’t tell the difference between him and Solid. (As far as Liquid knows Gray Fox had never been aware that Solid had a twin; even though he’d been close to Big Boss, Liquid finds it unlikely that the man would mention it…)

Anyway, the point is that due to the lack of real-life Shadow Moses-based interaction between Liquid and the cyborg ninja for the programmers to go off of, the Gray Fox AI doesn’t have any particular reaction to Liquid. Apparently he just won’t go through his whole final moments routine unless Liquid is piloting a Metal Gear. Outside of that situation, Liquid’s treated the same as a random Genome soldier and attacked without any acknowledgement of his identity. Liquid’s fine with that. That’s actually what he wants right now.

He hears the faint hum of the high-frequency blade right before the ninja nearly bisects him from behind. But Liquid’s more tightly wound than usual right now so he not only dodges it neatly, but also whirls around and roundhouse kicks Gray Fox right across his metal jaw.

“Good morning,” he says brightly, jumping back and settling into a CQB stance. “I’m afraid I need to blow off some steam and you seem _perfect_ for it.”

The cyborg ninja doesn’t say anything when slicing up random Genome Soldiers, except for sometimes muttering a string of Japanese syllables that are, apparently, for reasons Liquid does not know, names of train stations in the Myōken Line, operated by Nose Electric Railway in the Kansai region of Honshū, Japan. Of course he’s not even saying that right now, just staring at Liquid with that weird single red eye or whatever it is it’s supposed to be, and easily yanking his sword back out of the floor.

“Come on,” Liquid says, advancing on the balls of his feet.

Gray Fox swings his sword again, and Liquid just barely ducks - thinks he got a little bit of trim there, too, some split ends cut off - and sweeps his leg under the ninja. It’s like kicking metal poles (well, of course it is), but it knocks him off-balance. Knocks _both_ of them off-balance. Liquid presses his imaginary advantage on the floor.

They grapple for a few heated moments before Liquid makes a grab for the chokuto — it’s an awkward angle, Gray Fox knocks it out of his hand a second later, but not before Liquid has forced the sharp edge against his leg, its high frequency vibrations allowing it slice neatly through the ninja’s exoskeleton. There’s a visible gash. Liquid feels proud of himself. Gray Fox hisses.

“Whatever happened to that hand-to-hand combat thing?” Liquid taunts as they both scramble to their feet, Gray Fox with the sword at the ready. “I’m unarmed, aren’t I? Put that thing away.”

Gray Fox ignores him, lunges - Liquid twists to the side, gets a nasty cut for his troubles but doesn’t let that slow him down. Gray Fox is just past him so Liquid can grab him from behind, put him in a headlock, get thrown over Gray Fox’s shoulder and just barely manage to break the fall with his legs and elbows before rolling to the side to avoid impalement. That damn sword, he needs to get it away from Gray Fox. Needs to get ahold of it _himself_ again, and keep it this time.

Strategy in mind, Liquid redoubles his assault. Gray Fox still isn’t saying anything and his metal mask is expressionless, but Liquid’s getting increasingly excited. Maybe it’s because of how he felt going into it, but it’s more or less the best fight he’s had in _ages_ and he feels like his skin is buzzing pleasantly from the breathless energy of it all. It’s actually kind of…

_…kind of hot_ , Liquid realizes as he’s stabbed in the side. It keeps the chokuto stationary enough for him to wrestle it away from Gray Fox. _Oh god, it is. This is hot_. Liquid tears the sword out of his flesh, spraying blood (more blood) across the hallway. A maniacal giggle bubbles up and quickly turns into outright cackling.

Gray Fox hesitates.

“Oh, you’re not programmed to respond to someone who _enjoys_ this just as much as _you_ do, are you?” Liquid laughs, brandishing the chokuto. “How pedestrian, how boring! Can’t _I_ have some fun, too?!”

Liquid swings the sword. He’s not exactly well-versed in bladed combat outside of knives and machetes, and the chokuto is not sized or balanced for what he knows, but it cuts through anything like butter. He takes a chunk out of the ninja’s side, the broken-off piece of exoskeleton landing elsewhere in the hallway with a _clang_. Gray Fox’s organs pulse, exposed. He shrieks.

“That’s more like it!”

He gets clocked in the face for his troubles. Getting punched with a metal hand _hurts_ , not that Liquid wasn’t already aware of that. He maintains a death-grip on the chokuto, playing keep-away with it as he kicks Gray Fox solidly in the side, right in his squishy liver. The ninja howls.

Of course, Liquid’s natural instinct when approached with hand-to-hand combat is to respond in kind, which proves troublesome since he doesn’t have any place to sheath the damn sword and tossing it to the side would just mean putting it right back in the ninja’s hands. So Liquid is left maneuvering awkwardly, one-armed punches and amateurish flailing with the sword - it’s enough to keep the fight a teetering even match, because they’re both roughly the same amount of _wounded_ and new injuries aren’t being meted out very quickly.

Liquid’s so wound up he feels like he might burst. He’s sure his face is red. He’s panting, and it’s not because he’s running circles around Gray Fox.

Gray Fox suddenly speaks. “That’s it,” he says, “I remember…”

“?” Isn’t that what he says when fighting Solid Snake? Liquid must have proved a formidable enough opponent that Gray Fox’s AI could no longer categorize him as a random mook and triggered that routine. Liquid swells with pride.

The ninja mumbles a few more nonsense lines that don’t apply to Liquid, then screams “Hurt me more!” as he lunges again. If Liquid could still orgasm he probably would have creamed his pants over that. There’s something that’s just _sexier_ about knowing that the other person’s getting off of violence just as much as he is.

He’s torn between letting himself get distracted by his own arousal and having the shit beaten out of him (and probably ‘dying’), or sinking himself further into the combat high and coming out on top. His body reacts for him, sidestepping the ninja and kicking the back of his knees to trip him. Without conscious thought Liquid takes the chokuto in both hands and drives it straight into the center of Gray Fox’s back.

He yells at the penetration. Liquid shivers. _Oh god oh god oh god_ , he thinks. He’s hasn’t been this turned on since, uh, Mantis skullfucked him a while back. Except he’s awake for this one. His body is burning, his injuries triply or quadruply so.

Liquid keeps the ninja pinned to the ground, thrusting the sword deeper into him. Gray Fox shouts and writhes. “Yes!” Liquid repositions, putting his foot on his neck. With enough force, he might be able to break it, though as far as he knows for Gray Fox _enough force_ is nothing less than the full weight of Metal Gear REX. “Yes!!”

“Oh god, you fucking masochist, s-stop shouting like that,” Liquid stammers, kicking his head to the side. At some point in the battle Gray Fox had retracted his faceplate, and his pupils are blown. “I-It’s hard enough to concentrate as it _is_ —“

“ _More_ ,” Gray Fox demands. Liquid’s already got him skewered to the floor with his foot on his neck, he isn’t quite sure where to from here. Settles for taking his foot _off_ his neck and kicking him in the face. His teeth crunch. Gray Fox moans with a mouth filled with blood.

Liquid’s beside himself.

He grabs the sword handle and yanks it towards him, widening the gash in Gray Fox’s torso. The ninja lets out a sound that can only be described as one thing: orgasmic. He just had a fucking orgasm. There was no doubt about it. Liquid lets out a sob. Gray Fox had an orgasm. The people who created this stupid VR _totally could have programmed Liquid’s AI to have the ability to orgasm and FUCKING DIDN’T_ ** _ON PURPOSE._**

He could weep.

Liquid leaves the ninja to his shuddering afterglow for a few moments, then unceremoniously yanks the HF blade out of the floor and, before Gray Fox can pull himself together enough to respond, decapitates him. And kicks his head away sourly. Palms his crotch desperately, irritably. He can’t even get _hard_.

That… did not do anything to burn off energy, either. It literally left him even more frustration than he’d already started with.

…

When Mantis comes back, needless to say he’s unamused. Especially since Liquid does not seem to see that coming and almost tackles Mantis as soon as he gets back, desperate for human contact, affection, and maybe a continuation of his earlier pleasurable feelings so he can waylay frustration just a little longer.

Mantis immediately grabs him by the ear and scolds him. “You _cheated_ on me!”

“I did not!” Liquid protests. “He’s an AI, that doesn’t count.”

“…Eli. You literally have accused me of emotional infidelity with _your_ AI before, many times.”

Liquid gets all indignant. “That is _different_. This was just… well, it wasn’t even sex—“

“It was about as close as you could come in your current state.”

“I just wanted to fight- ow!” (Mantis tugged harder on his ear.)

“You should have _stopped_ as soon as it started getting all… lewd.” Mantis snorts. “I cannot believe this…”

“But it wasn’t- I didn’t— this isn’t _fair_ ,” Liquid finally whines petulantly, “it just isn’t fair, none of this is fair!”

“None of this ever _was_ fair, Eli.”

“They could have at least let me _get off_ in this horrible bloody fake afterlife.”

“…” Mantis closes his eyes, counts to five slowly. “Why is _that_ your main issue?!”

“Nnn… let go of my ear now, Mantis.”

Mantis does, but throws his hands up in exasperation and walks away. Liquid tags at his heels, though. Even if Mantis is unspeakably annoyed with him for weird little sexual experience with the cyborg ninja AI, he still wants attention.

Oh, and maybe getting his injury variables reset _again_.

Mantis sighs. “What am I going to do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this series is totally open for collab, or metafics being counted as part of the series (if they comply with My Plans™), or whatever...?


End file.
